Camping Story
by BeautifulAlice
Summary: After nearly being raped by a dangerous convict, Bones is taken care of by none other than Spock and Kirk. Adult. Warning for attempted rape, non-con situations.


"Camping Story"

Summary: After nearly being raped by a dangerous convict, Bones is taken care of by none other than Spock and Kirk. _Adult_.

Warning: for non-con, violence, swearing, attempted rape, UST (does that need a warning?), and also threesome.

Rated: M (look above for warnings)

Genre: Rangst (Romance/Angst)

"Dinner's ready, come and get it!" Bones shouted, and turned around to get himself a bowl just as he had told the others. The pot of beans smelled very good, and he couldn't wait to get any. Parking on a log, leaving space for Spock and Kirk at both of his sides, he waited impatiently for them to get there.

Eventually, Uhura showed up with Scotty, her eyes sparkling happily and Scotty grinning as all get out.

Then, Chekov and Sulu-laughing and shoving one another and sopping wet and muddy (Bones didn't even _want_ to know what went on with those two), came and sat at the pair of logs that were available for them.

Bones began to worry that Kirk and Spock weren't going to make it, because (oh god, those two never stayed out of trouble!) they had somehow gotten themselves into a sticky situation…when out of nowhere Kirk's laugh came to their ears, and he relaxed, seeing Spock looking faintly amused as Kirk led him towards the log that they shared with Bones on more than one occasion.

"What's for dinner, Bones?" Kirk asked cheerfully.

"Beans," He said. "With biscuits…that are probably stale now, because we've been waiting on you," He grumbled. He couldn't help grumble. Scotty had Uhura, Sulu had Chekov, and Spock had Kirk. He didn't have anyone, he was completely alone here.

"Ah, sorry Bones. Spock was showing me some fascinating cave paintings," Kirk apologized, grinning at his First Officer.

"We had been exploring a small stream that led to a waterfall, and a mud pit." Chekov piped up. "Sulu was very mean and pushed me in," He said, pouting at him.

"You were the one who laughed when I slipped on the rocks crossing the stream in order to discover that waterfall," Sulu pointed out dryly. "Turnabout is fair play, is it not?"

"Scotty showed me some wonderful birds!" Uhura said breathlessly. "They were quite rare, bright pink parrots that started becoming extinct around Earth's 22nd century. They were simply beautiful."

"Well, I'm glad everyone's having a grand time," Bones said, feeling annoyed that they all had someone…and he was alone.

There was a momentary silence, and they all seemed to realize something at once.

"What'd you do today, Bones?" Kirk asked casually, parking next to him with Spock sitting at his other side.

"Well, first I started fixing up camp-it'd gotten to be a pigsty,"

"I do not understand," Spock cut in, and Kirk hastily explained, and then-understanding now-Spock encouraged him to go on, apologizing for the interruption. Bones frowned. "I fixed up camp, I read a book or two, and then I fixed lunch. After that, I wrote in my journal until dinner, and then here we are."

"Are you enjoying your stay down here?" Uhura asked, tentatively. He shrugged.

"I'm not being pestered by annoying patients that don't like needles," He said with a sarcastic look in Jim's direction, who played innocent by hastily fetching beer for himself and others that wanted it.

"So…we've got about four days left of shore leave, people. We ought to do something as a group, don't you think?" Kirk suggested, and everyone agreed cheerfully. "So…what is there around here to do as a group?"

"Clean up the camp?" Bones offered, and there was a mixture of giggles and groans. "Or, I don't know, enjoy the peace and quiet before Kirk lands himself into trouble again?"

"It's not just me!" Kirk protested.

"More often than not, it is," Uhura said with a smile. Kirk pouted, and Spock wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Bones sighed, and stood up.

"Gotta take a piss, be right back," He said, and walked towards the woods, attempting to pick a tree.

Sometimes he wished that he would just stay on board the Enterprise, and save himself the pain. He could hear the others giggling and being with one another as he walked away.

Relieving himself, he began to head back, frowning as he realized that he'd walked a little farther than was necessary for the bathroom break. He probably walked that far because of his frustration with his coworkers. They all had someone, but he just didn't have anyone. His unease grew as he realized that he could barely make out the camp fire, and he noticed that he could also barely hear the others giggling and laughing. It made him uneasy, and he started to head back, when he felt something press into his back that was unmistakably a phaser.

Frozen, he slowly turned around with his hands up and his eyes wide as he saw the face of a man that looked rather handsome and yet highly dangerous with the dozens of tattoos and markings. Then he saw the clothes the man was wearing, and felt a chill…this man was an escaped convict, as was evident by the collar on his ankle.

"Be silent, do not call for help," The man said softly, sounding deadly. Bones swallowed and nodded, hoping that he wasn't going to be killed. "Come with me," He ordered, and Bones reluctantly began to move towards him. The man grasped his right wrist painfully making him yelp, and then was forced to start walking.

His last four days on shore leave, and it seemed that he was going to be spending them with a convict in the forest. Lovely.

"Dr. McCoy seems to be taking a while to return from his bathroom break," Chekov put in amidst the giggles and laughter of the crew, as they taunted Kirk and his usual ability to get into trouble. Kirk frowned, having already come to that conclusion, and then felt a deep clench in his gut that told him something was wrong. He glanced towards Spock, who nodded also.

"Something's wrong. Scotty, contact the Enterprise and ask them to locate Dr. McCoy," Kirk ordered, and Scotty-eyes wide-did just that. Kirk began to scramble towards the area where his best friend went, and Spock, Sulu, and Chekov hastily followed.

"Sir, I just received word from the Enterprise-the government has let loose a warning that a dangerous convict has just escaped prison, and has gone into the same forest that we are in. All of the people that are vacationing in the forest must head back to their homes or work," Scotty reported, breathless, as he came crashing after them and Uhura was at his side.

"What if this guy has Dr. McCoy, Keptain?" Chekov asked, frightened for his friend.

"We won't let him get away with it if he does," Kirk said in a dark tone that made them shiver. "Bones is our friend, and we aren't going to let him suffer at the hands of some crazy psycho having escaped from prison."

But Bones was suffering. He'd fallen three times, his wrist was heavily bruised, and his side and back ached where the phaser had been shoved into him to keep him walking. He didn't know what his fate was going to be, and he wasn't sure that he liked the outcome. They'd been walking for nearly twenty minutes, at an impossibly fast pace, and he wondered if the crew even realized that he'd been kidnapped. They'll probably figure it out sooner or later, he thought to himself bitterly. And then stumbled over an unseen tree root, and fell face-first into the mud. Being hauled back up, he struggled against his captor.

"What do you want with me?" He asked loudly, hoping the others would hear if they were nearby.

"Shut up, and keep walking!" His captor snarled, and he was shoved forward again, and forced to walk further. Then he was halted at the edge of a particularly large tree, and forced to climb it.

"I should warn you, I don't do well with heights," Bones said uneasily about halfway up.

"Keep climbing," His captor ordered coldly, pointing the phaser at him. Bones climbed…and then was startled when he came to a tree house. A house that was actually made in the tree…amazing. He wondered how long it had been here, and why, and was grateful to be standing on the wood instead of climbing further. Then his captor came in behind him, and moved towards a nearby chair that was at the table. Bones stared at him when the phaser was pointed at him once more.

"You a doctor?" He asked, and Bones reluctantly nodded. "Fix this," He said, pointing towards his finger that was slightly bent. Bones moved towards it, and saw it was dislocated.

"It's dislocated. It'll hurt when I fix it, but afterwards it'll feel like nothing ever happened to it," Bones started, and his captor snarled,

"I don't care _fix it_,"

Bones hesitated, and then gripped the finger and yanked it back into place. The guy seemed to yelp at the pain and then his eyes went wide when it was fixed.

"Good," He said, sounding tired. "Thank you," Bones was surprised at the thanks. He wondered if he would be free to go.

"Is…that all that's hurt on you?" He asked, and the man nodded, keeping his eyes on him. He felt highly nervous. "Er…what's your name? I'm Dr. McCoy," He introduced.

"Walter Barvis," He said, snorting. He went cold. Walter Barvis had been convicted of raping three men and then killing them in cold blood…and two of the men had been aliens. Walter Barvis wasn't human, himself, he was a Xanthan, one of the cold blooded species of the Planet Mooris, and he had been wanted for crimes there as well, though his crimes there had not been listed.

This man was extremely dangerous.

"You know who I am?" Walter asked, and Bones nodded shakily. "Good, that'll save trouble. Your friends looking for you?"

"I don't…maybe," He admitted, and Walter nodded again.

"Figured that they might, but they won't find you here. This place is shielded." He explained. Bones felt even more uneasy. "Now, I've got a ship that's going to pick me up and allow me to be dropped anywhere I want to go. If you behave yourself, then you'll be free to go as you will,"

Bones hesitated.

"You aren't going to kill me?" He asked quietly. Walter chuckled.

"Not since you helped heal me," Walter answered. "I figure it'd be handy, keeping a doctor around. Plus, you ain't bad lookin neither," He added, and Bones flushed lightly. Walter seemed to ignore his discomfort, and said instead, "You have dinner yet?"

"A few bites. Why?" He asked.

"Make me something," Walter ordered in a bored tone, and Bones stared at him, before looking around the kitchen. There was very little in the fridge, but he figured he might be able to make a couple of sandwiches. He got busy fixing things, and was in the process of putting things away, when he turned around-and Walter was right in front of him.

Bones froze.

"You ever been laid by a man?" Walter asked in a husky voice.

"Not your business," Bones said without thinking, and Walter smiled. It was not a nice smile.

Without warning, Bones was grabbed from both his sides and then slammed onto the kitchen table. Bones struggled, but the alien was _strong. _Walter seemed to enjoy his struggles, as he bent down over Bones's face, leaning his chest onto Bones, pinning him down effortlessly.

"You'd like what I had to show you," Walter informed him softly, tracing a finger around Bones's eyes, nose, and down towards his mouth. Bones glared at him, but he felt fear flicker in his heart as he realized that he might not make it out of this. Walter leaned forward and pressed his lips against Bones's. Bones eyes went wide, and he struggled to turn his head and get away. The man's breath stank, the man himself smelled as though he hadn't bathed for weeks on end, and Bones wished desperately that he hadn't come down on this shore leave. Maybe then he wouldn't be in this situation.

Walter pulled away slightly, and pulled out two wicked looking knives. Bones flinched as they made a sharp ringing sound when Walter sliced one against the other. Then Bones jumped as Walter stabbed one knife into Bones shirt on the right side, and then again on the left side, where his shoulders were, so that he couldn't escape. Bones felt his terror grow as Walter stood before him, while he laid bent half on the table.

"You try anything, and I will make you pay for it," Walter rumbled, and then began to undress. Bones was shaking as Walter tossed aside his pants, revealing himself to be naked. He looked up to the ceiling, praying for his friends to find him, before it would be too late.

Kirk and the crew followed the trail that the bastard holding Bones left, and it wasn't until they reached the tree that Kirk thought to ask Scotty.

"Who was it that was said to have escaped?" Kirk asked, as he prepared to climb the tree.

"Walter Barvis," Scotty whispered, and all of them froze. Kirk glanced towards Uhura.

"Lt. would you mind heading back to camp and preparing the medical supplies? Just in case?" Kirk asked calmly.

"Of course, Captain," She said.

"Scotty, go with her, just in case it's not him that's got Bones, and he's around here." Kirk ordered, and Scotty hastily went after the love of his life.

"Captain…Walter Barvis has had Dr. McCoy for almost twenty minutes," Spock said softly as Kirk was beginning to climb the tree. Spock would follow Kirk, just as Sulu and Chekov would follow their Captain and First Officer.

"We'll get him back, Spock." Kirk vowed, and Spock nodded.

"Perhaps when we get him back, we might introduce the good Doctor into our relationship?" Spock asked, quietly, as he climbed besides his t'hy'la.

"I didn't think that Vulcans could have more than one mate at a time," Kirk said, wide-eyed. Spock smiled.

"Were we to enter into a three-way relationship, we would have to go over some issues first," Spock informed him softly. "However, I would not object if you would like to be with the good Doctor again. I find myself curious as to what he is like as well,"

Kirk grinned.

"Something to look forward to once we take this bastard out," Kirk said cheerfully, and they kept climbing.

Walter Barvis was naked before Bones, and Bones was struggling to keep himself together. He wasn't going to break down. He wasn't…his eyes went wide as Walter abruptly pulled down his own pants, and then he pulled the boxers down almost immediately. Bones felt a cold chill descend down his spine as Walter eyed him appreciatively.

Bones swallowed hard, and fixed his gaze on something other than Walter as he stepped forward. Walter seemed to notice his apprehension, for he purred the words that Bones had spoken to him mere minutes ago.

"Don't worry, Doctor. _It'll hurt when I fix it, but afterwards it'll feel like nothing ever happened to it_," He whispered into Bones ear as he pressed up against him. Bones couldn't suppress the whimper that came out of him, and he felt trapped when Walter began to grind against him…

SLAM!

The trapdoor into the tree house slammed open, and Bones felt weak with relief.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!" Captain James Kirk, phaser in hand, fired a shot but missed as Walter ducked it and rolled towards the floor, yanking Bones down with him behind the kitchen table, tearing his shirt into pieces in the process. Bones could make out Kirk's legs, then Spock's, as the pair moved aside to let Sulu and Chekov in as well. (He inwardly wondered where Uhura and Scotty were at, but was grateful they weren't here too, because he wasn't sure how much weight this tree house could hold.) Phasers continued firing as they moved around towards where Walter held Bones tightly in his grip, his own phaser pointed into Bones's side.

"It seems as if your friends are far more clever than I thought," Walter whispered darkly into Bones's ear, before leaping upwards, using him as a shield.

"Ah…Captain Kirk," Walter said, seeing who he was as he stood, with Bones pressed in front of him. "A pleasure to meet you. Your friend here was about to introduce me to a good time."

"Let him go, and I might not kill you," Kirk said coldly, and Bones flinched as Walter suddenly gripped him tighter.

"Captain, I'm afraid you don't understand the situation," Walter started darkly, as he moved his hand towards Bones's bottom. "You can stand there with phasers pointed and watch, but you won't be able to do anything because I have your friend at my mercy." Walter snarled the last bit, pressing himself against Bones's backside, making him whimper involuntarily. "So either lower your guns and get the hell out, or watch as I take him right in front of you."

Bones gasped as he felt Walter's member begin to press into him. Kirk's eyes were hard, as were the others.

"Spock, I don't think he knows who exactly we are," Kirk said in a chilled voice.

"Indeed, Captain," Spock agreed neutrally. "Shall we eliminate the threat to our mate?" Bones stared at him, frowning at that, momentarily distracted. Then he jerked as Walter struggled to press his member in, while holding Bones and the phaser at the same time.

Without warning, phasers fired and Walter's grip on Bones loosened enough for Bones to fall sideways out of his grasp. Bones fell onto the floor, and he could see that Walter did the same. Kirk and Spock reached him first, while Sulu and Chekov stood guard, staring hate at the now deceased Walter Barvis.

"Bones, Bones, are you all right? Say something, please," Kirk pleaded, as Spock was putting clothes back onto him. Bones shivered, and asked softly,

"Mate?"

"Bones, the only reason we hadn't approached you before was because I didn't think to ask Spock if it was possible to be together as the three of us. You know I already love you," He babbled, and Bones smiled-and then fainted.

Alarmed, Kirk turned towards Spock, who sighed.

"Captain, the good Doctor nearly suffered rape. He has fainted due to shock, and it seems a few injuries on his body which holds bruising also."

After alerting Starfleet that they'd captured the dangerous convict who was also dead for nearly raping a Starfleet officer, Sulu and Chekov remained behind at the bottom of the tree, as Spock carried Bones down with Kirk following, and then they made their way towards Camp. Uhura gasped when she saw the unconscious form of Bones in Spock's arms.

"Is he…" She faltered.

"He nearly was raped, but we saved him in time." Kirk responded tightly, and she burst into tears. Scotty held her reassuringly, and asked with a frown,

"Where Sulu and Chekov?"

"Guarding the dead convict so that Starfleet can retrieve his body," Kirk answered, as he gently helped place Bones into a sleeping bag close to the fire. "Uhura, the medical supplies-he has a fair amount of bruising on his body," Kirk explained, when she looked alarmed. She got the medical box and handed it to him. Bones moaned and slowly woke as Kirk was placing the medicine on him.

"How are you feeling, Doctor?" Spock asked gently, and Bones sighed.

"Like I was saved from a madman…thanks," He added, and they both nodded. "You-was I dreaming when you said…" He stopped, and Kirk smiled, and bent down to kiss him. Uhura and Scotty had gone on to make sure that Sulu and Chekov were both all right, so that the three of them were completely alone in the camp.

Bones stared up at wonder into Kirk's eyes and said numbly,

"So what does this make me between you two?" He wondered. Kirk chuckled warmly, and Spock smiled.

"It means, Doctor, that you are _our_ mate and that we shall protect you as such." Spock said mildly. "Vulcans rarely take on second mates, but when they do, the experience is quite…sensational. I believe that both of us would try very hard to please you and make sure that you do not want for anything," He added. "As I have already done with Kirk, however now Kirk and I must make you feel as though you belong with the two of us."

"I already feel that way," Bones said softly.

With a smile, Spock leaned down to kiss him in response.

When he pulled away, Bones grinned.

"You know, this would make an excellent camping story for when we got back to the Enterprise-me getting _both_ the human and the Vulcan." He said thoughtfully. Spock considered.

"Perhaps. But for a Vulcan camping story, my version would be much better. Because I would up getting two very beautiful humans," Spock said wistfully.

"Nonsense, guys. My camping story would rock because I got both my First Officer and my Head Doctor," Kirk said beaming.

The three of them burst out laughing, Bones feeling happier than he had in ages, and thinking that maybe this camping trip wasn't so bad after all.

**_End._**


End file.
